Kim and the Strip Club
by Mortensen
Summary: When Kim is dared by Bonnie, to pay a strip club a visit, Kim of course does so, but had she known that she would run into Shego at that strip club, she probably would have chosen another one! KIGO alert


Sooo, another adult story from me, it's rated T for nudity, there's no sex in it.  
I have no further comments.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN MIDDLETON

"Stupid Truth or Dare game," Kim mumbled as she walked down an alley, "why did I suggest playing Truth and Dare after cheer practice anyway? stupid idea, and stupid Bonnie for making me do this, but if she thinks I'm not gonna chicken out, she better think again."

Kim was now standing not far from the strip club which she had to visit to complete her Dare. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled up a fake ID which Wade had made without knowing what it was for, she showed it to the big guy standing at the door, he looked suspicious at the ID, then at Kim, then at the ID again. Wade was a computer genius, so creating a fake ID making Kim 4 years older, was no problem for him at all, and because of that, the guard let Kim pass.

Kim looked around inside the strip club, techno music was playing, but not as loud as on the Discos, it was actually possible to hear what other people were saying without them having to yell all the time. Kim walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool, looking around. Strip clubs sure has a lot of red and pink colours in them.

"What'll it be, ma'm?" The bartender asked Kim without looking up at her, it seemed he was busy mixing drinks up other people had ordered.

"Umm, I don't really know," Kim said, thinking about the fact that she knew nothing about drinks, she knew the colour of normal beer, red- and white vine, and that was it "I think I'll just sit here for a little while if that's ok?".

"It's ok with me," the bartender said, looking up at Kim and then moved his eyes back to the drinks "there are other things bothering me more than that!".

Kim turned and looked at him curiously.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Well the fact that you're not old enough to be here, actually," The bartender said, scowling at Kim for a second "but don't worry I won't tell anybody, nobody would dare throw you out anyway!"

Kim looked and also was surprised that the man knew she wasn't old enough, but even more surprised about the last remark.

"How come nobody would dare throwing me out?" Kim asked "I wouldn't fight back, they should know that if they know who I am.".

"Oh we all had our suspicion about it, Miss Possible!" the bartender said.

"Your suspicion wha?"

"The two of you being together!" the bartender continued "I just never thought you'd show up, I thought you wanted it to be kept a secret!".

"Please, Mr., um," Kim looked down at the man's nametag "Mr. Benfer, please tell me what you're talking about, because I have no clue whatsoever."

"Sure you don't," the bartender said "just turn around and your beloved girlfriend will reveal herself on the stage!" as the bartender had spoken his last word, he went over to some other customers.

Kim sat there wondering what he might have meant with that, then chills ran down her spine as she suddenly imagined Monique being one of the strippers. Even though she didn't wanna see Monique strip, she spun 180 degrees on the chair and looked down at the stage.

In the speakers you could hear a man, probably the owner of the club say:

"And heeeere's what we've all been waiting for, do I need to say anything but, GO!"

At first Kim was shocked because she thought the man said "MO" as in "Monique" since she still couldn't get those thoughts out of her head, however, all the thoughts of Monique being a stripper easily disappeared when she saw Shego walk onto the stage, wearing a black thong with the picture of a green playboy bunny on it, a top identically to the one Supergirl wears in all the cartoons when she is Supergirl, only Shego's version of that top was green and black instead of white, red and yellow, Kim also noticed that Shego was wearing a black bra, since Shego now no more was wearing the top, and last but not least, she was wearing high healed black leather boots.

"Is that Shego?" Kim said to herself.

Kim thought that it had to be someone else who looked like Shego and who had coloured her skin green, but then she noticed that Shego had a smaller bruise on her right shoulder, the exact spot Kim had kicked her just about eight hours ago, when Kim and Shego were fighting since Drakken yet again made up some stupid world domination plan. The laser Drakken had build had been destroyed, but both Drakken and Shego got away.

Kim couldn't get her eyes off of Shego, not because she dumbfounded by her beauty, but because… well, part of it probably was because she was dumbfounded by her beauty, but the other part was because Kim thought that this kinda thing, was the last thing on earth, Shego would ever do.

"But then again," Kim said to herself "she does have the perfect body for it..!".

Kim couldn't believe that she just said that, not that it was a lie, but still, she was talking about her archenemy. After staring at Shego now only wearing her black thong for one minute, Kim rose from the chair and headed straight for the nearest exit, but before she made it outside, she was pulled aside by a large muscular black man.

"You Kimberly Ann Possible?" the big black male, with a t-shirt that read "security" with big capital letters on it, asked.

"Ye-yes?" Kim answered nervously.

If the man knew her name, he would most likely also know that she was underage, and the last thing on earth she wanted him to do, was call her parents and tell them where their daughter was.

"Come with me this way." The security guy said, as he showed Kim away from the door with the "EXIT" sign on top of it.

Kim followed the security guy and sat down on a chair inside a room half the size of her own bedroom, but with about a million more lights in it. The security guy told her to stay there, and he left, closing the door behind him. Kim was now all alone inside some room with more lights than there could possible be in Las Vegas, inside a strip club where her arch nemesis was the big attraction. At first, Kim thought this was all just a dream until she pinched herself, and realized it really hurt.

"Ok," Kim said to herself "I think I should be able to sneak out without anyb…".

Before she could finish her sentence, she could hear someone talk outside the door.

"But what do you mean -invited-?" Kim could hear a woman say "I didn't invite anyone!"

"It's alright," a male voice said "everybody here at the club knows about it, you don't have to keep it a secret!"

"It's not stupid D is it?" the woman said.

"Just go in there." the man said.

The door opened up, and in walked Shego, wearing nothing but a thong holding more 100 bills than Kim had ever in her entire life seen. Shego closed the door, turned around only to outburst a short scream in shock as she realized Kim was sitting in her chair, she quickly covered her breasts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Shego yelled at Kim "I THOUGHT IT WAS MY AGENT OR SOMETHING, THIS IS A PRIVATE ROOM, KIMMIE!"

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Kim answered back, sounding even more nervous than Shego, though Shego of course tried to hide her nervousness "I was just placed in here and told to wait, when I tried to exit the club!".

"YOU CAN'T JUST…" Shego said but then looked down at herself "Would you mind stop starring at me and maybe cover your eyes so I can get dressed, huh Pumpkin, think you could do that?"

Kim quickly covered her eyes.

"Wait a second," Kim thought to herself "this could easily be some kind of plan, because right now, I'm the easiest target in the world, for all I know Shego could be generating some kinda big plasma thing with the intention of shooting it at me!"

As Kim finished her thought, she quickly rose from the chair, turned around and got in a combat position, only to notice that Shego was in fact changing to more comfortable clothes, her normal green and black jumpsuit was lying on a chair next to her, and Shego herself, well, let's just say Kim got to see more skin than any of the actual paying costumers had seen. Shego of course noticed that Kim had gone into a combat position, and by reflexes Shego got into one as well, totally forgetting the fact that she was naked for about, 1,2 seconds, and that was when Shego quickly pick the her jumpsuit from the chair up with her hands, and tried to cover herself behind it, and Kim turned around to stare at the wall again, leaving both women's faces, redder than red.

For the next five minutes it was totally quiet in the room, then Shego broke the silence.

"Ok I'm dressed, Princess." Shego said, still a little embarrassed.

Kim turned around with a face as red as five minutes ago, and with closed eyes.

"I said I'm dressed." Shego repeated.

"I heard you," Kim said "but I think I'd rather be on the safe side!"

Kim reached a hand out to touch the wall, she then followed the wall the door that lead out of the room, and she left the room and the club, without saying anything.

As Kim had gotten outside, her head had almost turned back to her normal skin colour, and she promised herself to never visit another strip club ever again. She walked about 20 feet as a car pulled up to her, stopped and a door opened.

"Get in!" the person in the car said.

"Leave me alone," Kim said angry "I know how to defend myself so just leave!"

The driver showed her face, and Kim realised that it was Shego driving the car.

"I know very well that you can defend yourself," Shego said "but I didn't ask you a question, Kimmie, I told you to get in the car, it's not trap just get in NOW!"

Kim, for some reason believing Shego, got into the car, shut the door, and Shego started driving.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"Home!" Shego answered.

"Home?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded, but didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. After fifteen minutes Shego stopped the car, right outside of a big and nice looking house. Shego got outta the car, so did Kim, and Shego literally pulled Kim inside her house. Kim wasn't doing much struggling as she was more than normally surprised, and also somewhat curious of what Shego wanted to show her, she didn't forget the fact that Shego was her arch nemesis, but that had become not so important at the moment.

They had gotten inside, Shego had closed the door, she laid sat down in a couch and looked up at Kim who was still standing.

"Umm, so what exactly did you bring me out here for?" Kim asked curiously.

"For you to strip for me," Shego answered, making Kim gawp "You've seen me, it's only fair I see you now!"

"WHAT?" Kim replied "NO way, Shego, no way."

Kim turned and headed for the door, she took hold of the doorknob…

"You know, Pumpkin?" Shego said evilly, which Kim did not like at all "The strip club has I don't know how many surveillance cameras, and if you don't get right back here and strip for me within the next ten seconds, I'll make sure your parents get to see all of the tapes!"

Kim spun around.

"You wouldn't do that!" Kim said panicked.

Shego smiled evilly "Oh yes I would, I'll start counting now, one, two, three…"

Kim was holding the doorknob for a few seconds but then hurried to where she was standing before.

"OK," Kim yelled "I'll,,, do it."

Shego sat up in her coutch, and turned on some music which sounded a lot like what was played at the strip club.

"Shego can't I just look the other way the next time you and Drak..."

"I don't care about Drakken's stupid world domination plans, it just pays good to be his sidekick, now STRIP!"

Kim sighed, and started taking off her black tank top. She had dressed in her mission outfit to the club because it felt kinda like a mission, and because if people saw her, they maybe wouldn't ask any questions when they saw her in her mission outfit.

"Wow there Princess, slow down a little bit." Shego said.

Kim sighed again, but slowed down

"Sway your hips," Shego said "you're supposed to dance while undressing."

Kim started swaying her hips a little, and kept her whole body in motion. Her tank top was now off.

"Shego I swaer," Kim said "if you have a camera somewhere recording this, I will kill you!"

"Darn, it would have been so great if I was recording this," Shego said grinning "that way I could black mail you forever!"

"Not funny, Shego." Kim said as she was halfway through taking her cargo pants off.

"You know you're not that bad, Princess."

"Shut up, Shego."

Kim had now removed her pants and her tank top, that was the easy part since lots of people had seen her wearing nothing but a bekini at the beach, and this was kinda the same, but removing more clothes now would result in showing Shego her private places.

"Why are you slowing down, Pumpkin?" Shego asked smiling even wider than before "You want me to show your parents the..."

"I'm NOT slowing down," Kim said "I'm just,,, uh,,, catching my breath that's all."

Kim closed her eyes as started taking off her bra, when it was halfway off, she opened her eyes again and noticed that Shego was biting her lip, making a somewhat weird looking face making Kim smile a little bit,but only for about two seconds. The bra was now totally removed and Kim was covering her breasts and had only her panties and her socks left on.

"You know," Kim said "I only saw you totally naked for a few seconds, isn't this enough?"

Shego smiled evilly "No, take it all off and **stop** whining about it!"

You could see Kim got a little angry, but that was nothing against how emberrased she felt. But what could she do? Nothing. Nothing that she could think of at least, so she quickly took of her panties, and covered her breasts with one arm, and her most private place with the others hand.

"There are you happy now?" Kim asked

Shego smiled and looked up at Kim's face "Very."

**THE END**

* * *

Wow, and I wanted this story to be nice and short. It became four times the length I had expected, and it sure became a whole lot dirtier than I had expected too, I thought this was gonna be like a K+ rated story. Well, I was wrong.

Yes, I do know that she being a stripper seems very unlikely, but think about it, it's even more unlikely that the whole KIGO thing could ever happen, I mean it's disney.

OK I changed the story a lil' bit, I made the ending longer and a lot better if you ask me, now THIS ending, I am not gonna change (cause the first to review the story didn't like the other ending and wanted me to change it, and so I did), so I hope you like it.

Pleeaase, review the story, I don't mind bad reviews, but I love good ones :-)


End file.
